Haunted: This can't be happening
by EmiMiternashi
Summary: Jackie or as many people call her at her school Konata has been sunken deep down into her self depression . With her family affairs going down the drain, and stress will change do her good? She loses the ability to see the line between reality and fiction
1. Authors Note I

Haunting

Alright here is some background information for you kiddies, (Okay so some/most of you may be older than me seeing as I am a mere 15 year old. But I sure as hell don't write like one. D= So Shut up) I grew tired of my old Naruto story and until I am convinced otherwise it will remain where it is until…well yeah you know.

So here is another Naruto story. I am not sure who the couple will be though, (and may seem a little off from the story seeing as I found out Kakashi f---ing died two weeks or so ago [was like a crush/fatherly figure to meh] so yeah.) Though there will be some major changes in this one as you will find out soon enough.

I was also thinking of giving you all my Quizilla account so you can go about those stories and tell me which ones I should go over and continue. –quizilla now bores me- So yeah that is the deal and the prologue should be up shortly.


	2. Haunted: Prologue

Prologue

It wasn't until fairly recently that I found out I was not the only person in the world who was living a complete total lie of a life. Unwillingly hiding my real self, going on as if nothing was wrong…I suppose it was just because I didn't want people to worry for me.

You see like I stated before I am a 15 year old girl, or at least that is how old I am from since I was 'born.' In all truth I feel like I have been wronged and brought into the wrong world, the everyday life here just did meet my standards, by Kami nowhere close. It was too boring, too predictable, and too normal, there was very little difference in people and as nice as technology is, it only seems to be making my life fairly more boring. And things the 'adults' put upon us kids in my opinion is to simply get us out of the way. Seriously! I know that there is no damn reason we should be in school for like 20 years of our life!

Any who back to me, basically if you ask anyone who thinks they know me they believe I am a happy-go-lucky, laid-back, intelligent, random, spontaneous girl who loves to meet people. Of course this is to some extent true, but if you ask any of them it is like there is **no** other way to explain me. I am _never_ mad –though annoyed at times- nor sad. It just doesn't suit me, or at least how they know me. I won't lie some of my 'closer' friends will tell you that I _seem_ to _hide_ or _cover up_ that side of me along with me _truly angered_ side. And I won't lie, I do hide all that. For the main reason, that even though I am happy and a fun person to be around I am always distant. Constantly asking _what_ or _huh_. –Which some people may tell you- And it is not because I am _blond_ mentally. It is simply because I live in my own world, which I keep separate from the real world with no if, ands, or buts about it.

I had been like this all my life, or at least for as long as I can remember. Maybe at once I was like most people just enjoying the life they had. But after sometime –mainly in 6th grade the beginning of my Junior High Year- all the things I had come to 'love' or 'enjoy' were simply too easy for me. The big one was sports, I was a very athletic girl a big tom boy, but after my elementary year of that, I sought _more_ I needed _more_ adventure _more _action. And sports were not cutting it for me, _I wanted to wake up every day not knowing what I would encounter, what challenges that were heading my way, not knowing if I would __**die**__ that day. _And things were not meeting up to my standards, so I quit.

My grades dropped, I became lazy not wanting to continue in things I had beaten more than three times (in some cases won more than ten) I needed something more, and school was obviously not giving it to me, hell they were not **challenging** me mentally enough so I stopped caring. I stopped _wanting_ to **live**, I _just_ **wanted** to _**die**_. Every day was like any other, it was the same thing over and over. And things stayed like that, I was in constant trouble (detention for months on end), people found me unattractive (for I didn't care about looks like most girls,) I was un-lady but not a tomboy at the same time. It wasn't until I was in 7th grade when I really got into manga/Anime and games. I met a group that I somewhat hang with still, who helped me a little…but hurt me a lot. After a year of not caring I couldn't just not care around them, **they** worried and it f---ing _**annoyed**_ me! So I put on a façade, of course I had to work with it a little before I became who I am now.

And to all you I know who made me like this. F--- You too. Any who I liked many manga but I could never put myself in the story and actually be happy…to some point yes, but not completely. Whether it was because it was too predictable, the guys in there didn't meet my high standards, it was too f---ing random, or you get the point. It stayed like that until I accidently came into the Naruto series, it had action, it was spontaneous, had adventure, you could choose your life, weren't in 'school' for too long, and you were basically free. Instantly it was love and I knew it –though having never been in love myself XD) And from then on (9th grade mainly) I lived in my own world, bended life to where it made sense Naruto style (you know school/math/science and all that) and I became more 'spacey' not that I mind. I am still the idiot people know and Love… And now I was happy, so it all worked out. Or at least for the time period, now I wish I could just disappear from this life and live the life I should be in, the life I need. But hell until then I am with all you guys who are in my position. ^_^ So until we get the life we want we can open others books (click fanfics) and find out how much we have in common and what we differ in, hell we may even be able to talk sometime and go cosplaying.

Then start a manga/anime ourselves. (With the author's permission of course –naruto-) Until then we got the internet and all this nonsense technology. I shall not hold you any longer…

Until later.

Adios

KonaKona


	3. Haunted: Long lost words whisper slowly

Before we get started:

Much thanks you Jeannaly and her fic Beyond Fiction.

-You inspired me the most I didn't know that there were others who were really just like me in ways-

I do not own Naruto or any Anime/Manga mentioned in this series, what I do own are my own thoughts and my character.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me…**

Sadly it was like any other day, though half the day had passed. So I will give you a quick rundown. Alright so today is what we call a Gold Day which means we have the first four of our eight classes. Which in my case was Pre-AP Geometry followed by Pre-AP English (Don't ask how I got pre-ap I honestly don't know) then there was lunch at 11:55. This is where I will start in a little. Just so you know nothing interesting happened…the usually blah, blah, blah deal.

Now my lunch is never normal, or at least in my mind it is not but according to people I am quite predictable during this time. I would either go out to the ice-cream truck and get some hot cheetos with cheese and a soda (don't dis. Bish) Or I would go eat lunch food if I was lazy. Today I had lunch food, which I would later find out was not a good idea. So yes I got my food and now I am sitting at a table with one of my two usual lunch groups. This group consists of Jackie (yes we have the same first name), June, Tiffanie, and sometimes Christa and Lucy both of which were with me today. Now for my food of 'choice' school spaghetti.

"So how was your thanksgiving?" June asked Tiffanie normally I would space out but today just wasn't one of those days.

_I know what it is you yearn…_

"Did you hear that?" I asked out of the blue before realizing that not only had I drawn unwanted attention from my peers around me, but the group was obviously wanting me to answer some sort of question…or they were having fun just staring at me. Being myself I spoke once more before allowing them to answer, "Are you guys visually raping me or something?" Now if my last comment hadn't gained attention from all the peers in the cafeteria this one obviously did. For you see for some reason whenever the hell I spoke things were quiet in the room.

Never the less June and Tiffanie cracked up laughing at my comment while Lucy and Jackie gave me a disgusted look. Christa was saying something about not rolling that way. I shrugged before speaking once more.

"What is it you wanted me to answer?" Alright so maybe people called me a nut case or loony but I swear that normally I don't hear voices. Okay well I do but I named those three there was Ayano –Aya- the pervy side of me, Tsukiko –koko-the evil side, and Kimiko –kiki- the shy one…now this voice was neither of them…and now that I think about it they were unusually quiet today.

"Thanksgiving?" Christa spoke.

"Oh yeah, I was basically playing video games the whole way through…I almost forgot to eat and when I did I was stuffing the food between my five second respawn what you ma call its." I spoke before they continued on.

_You are not happy are you? _The voice continued before I stood up and headed off. I was not about to be called a loony.

I will not lie the voice was irritating me. Deciding that it was all in my head from the stress that Drill Team, Pre-Ap, ROTC, family and school brought I took note to play more games after school. Hell that was basically my anti-drug…many at the school would call me *Konata from Lucky Star. And I don't blame them. I let my feet do the walking as I spaced out for what had to be the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. I was racking through my thoughts to try and figure out what the heck the voice was all about. _Am I really losing it?_ I thought.

"Jones!" A familiar voice yelled causing me to snap out of my thought and actually turn around on my heel. Seeing I had literally passed the ROTC building I blinked twice before cocking my head to the side, _that has never happened before._ I then thought before Acosta yelled out again. "Are you ok?" My expression instantly changed from its previous spaced out one to one of utter confusion.

"Yesh when am I not all right?" I then asked.

She shrugged before motioning to go over to the group, which was no one, knew. "I don't know you just passed by us all blanking us out or something. We were talking to you, you know."

"Oh sorry about that. I just had a lot on my mind." I then said as I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a hug to the following people. Acosta, Stubbs, Churro man, Judy, Parker, Arrington, Russell and mini Ordonez.

"Sure you did. Since when do you have a-" And sadly for Arrington I spaced him out as that dammed voice continued on.

_You loathe this world, you wish for your own death…is this true happiness?_

"Shut up…" I basically spat annoyed, of course it had meant to be a thought but you know how it goes.

"Make me." Judy said causing me to notice what I had done. Immediately I ran to her and basically glomped her.

"No, no, no I love you. Don't be mad…that was meant to be a thought." I broke out…the I love you thing was just something we used loosely in Ro.

"Meant to be a thought?" Ortega asked? "So you did want her to shut up?" Of course this comment caused the peanut gallery to start 'Oohing' and what not.

"No, look. BAH!" Heck I was a first sergeant and couldn't even complete a sentence. I was to be setting an example for the privates around. Yanking at my hair I spun on my heel readjusted my bag and started off. Sadly this time my captain Brown decided to intervene by grabbed my bag..." Ugh what." I whined.

"What is with you today?" He asked as I slapped his hand off my bag and groaned.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I stated not finding anything to be able to use to get me out of my situation. Luckily today there was an angel on my side.

"Hey don't bring her down. The person we base her off of on her favorite manga passed away two weeks ago." _Thank you Vera! But what the hell are you doing over here?_ I thought before looking to face her.

"Died?" Brown asked.

"Yeah Kakashi Hatake…you should have seen her she cried for seve-" before she could speak anymore of the humiliation I put myself through when Kakashi had died I slipped out of my backpack and slapped my hand on her mouth.

"Jones cry?" He and a good majority of the other Rotc Kids asked. _F----_ I thought as those memories hit me again. What could I say I saw him as a crush if not a fatherly figure? Someone I wanted to be like, and he died! They killed him, about to break down again I did what I did best.

"So how about those cowboys?" I then asked, and instantly the conversation flipped to football. And to tell the truth I had no idea they actually played…I was just saying it to change the subject. Once that was done with I left my idiotic friend and walked to brown. "Yo can I have my bag?" I asked he glanced at me with an accusing look causing me to react, "what I didn't do it." And with that he rolled his eyes and handed my bag before jumping back into the competition.

I was going to walk with my idiotic friend but she seemed to have pulled like a ninja and darted. _D--- Ninja these days._ I thought as the bell rang and we went off to my next class.


	4. Haunted: can't find what keeps me here

Before we get started:

Much thanks you Jeannaly and her fic Beyond Fiction.

-You inspired me the most I didn't know that there were others who were really just like me in ways-

I do not own Naruto or any Anime/Manga mentioned in this series, what I do own are my own thoughts and my character.

Still can't find what keeps me here

Okay I myself have no idea how we ended up in the conversation we were having in German class. (My third period class) I mean one second we were watching the Shrek 2 movie in German and translating what we could understand. –jack s--- for me- Then suddenly the teacher stopped the movie and made us write down songs that we thought described everyone in the class excluding yourself of course…five per person. This was by far a much easier thing for me to do, for even though I was in German II I had about as much German knowledge as a German kindergartener. So far this is what I had down for everyone in the class, or at least those whose names I remembered.

Tamara: Don't mess with my man, Hazard to myself, I'm a b--- I'm a lover, Keeps getting better, gunpowder and lead

Latesha:Love don't cost a thing, Girl Fight, Misery Business, Already over, Ring the Alarm

Ray:Womanizer, Diary of Jane, Time of Dying, in the shadows, Shut up and sleeps with me

That one girl behind Latesha sister: All the things she said,

Wildaqueer:Bug a Boo,

Kat:unpretty, Runaway love, who am I,

Nicole:Freak on leash,

(Note I am a rocker gal, so this was pretty hard for me in the end…and I have about twenty kids in this class D=)

Okay so maybe that was not many, but you know what…shut up! And she only gave us ten minutes; you know how hard it is to think after lunch. D= Alright now we were told to pick one song out of those five and stand up and say it out loud. Things seemed to be going well, or at least when it was at my corner which is where it started but the second that, that one guy that sat in front of the teacher got up and got to my name I knew all hell was coming. My senses were just tingling.

"Okay up Next…" He began before his eyes set on me and he grinned, instantly my blank Konata expression ( ) went to one of total horror. (o.o) in my entire group, which was six people I got these songs...

-Trouble by pink

-Sharada by Skye

-My world by SR71

-Love story by Taylor

-One step closer by Linkin Park

- Must be dreaming by Frou-frou

They all seemed decent to me, everyone had seen a decent side of me the first time we met and I guess they based it off that. Sadly I never thought of how the rest of the class would think of me by how I acted the first time they saw me. And here were a couple of replies the first being that one creepy guy. Followed by my expression/action.

- Dirty by Christina [=ω= *snicker* dead on]

- You're my daddy by Benni Banassi [._. ok then?]

- Do you know (Ping Pong Song) by Enrique?[=ω= *sigh* sadly yes I know]

- Simple and Clean by Utada [=ω= *nod* damn straight]

- Around the world by ATC [=ω= … no comment]

Overall I suppose they were pretty okay. But I mean seriously did they have to give me some of the worst perverted songs I knew! Now remember that is only a few and those were the common ones. Once all this nonsense was over the teacher gave an overall opinion on how she thought we thought of one another. And I became the game-aholic, anime/manga corrupted perv. Which was just fine by me, too many preps dismay. Then we continued the Shrek thing again and I went on to drawing. I mean it was that I didn't like the movie, it was simply that I preferred scary on edge movies over family. I don't really remember what happened much until about thirty minutes till the bell.

_*Life is 10__% what you make it, and 90% how you take it._ That annoying voice spoke.

_Well I can't make it into what I would take it by, so I suppose I have no life._I thought before thinking about what I just thought and utterly confusing myself. _Don't get all riddle-y rhyme-y on my ass._ I then thought.

_What's wrong?_ The voice then asked, and it sounded concerned.

_I can't find what keeps me here…_ I mumbled in my thoughts, I wasn't going to lie this was ticking me off…why couldn't I find a way out of this living hell I am living in.

_If I say "Everything I tell you is a lie," am I telling you the truth or a lie?_That voice continued and I had to admit I thought about this one… I didn't want to seem like a total idiot to whatever the hell it was. I then had to hear it again so I wrote it down and asked Latesha to read it to me.

"So you want me to repeat this?" She asked, I simple nodded not wanting to lose my train of thought. "Okay then, here it is." She said catching Ray and Tamara's attention. "If I say "Everything I tell you is a lie," am I telling you the truth or a lie?" She repeated before the three looked at me.

"A lie." I stated before pausing and nodding some to myself. "It can't be the truth without contradicting itself and therefore being a lie," I started as the others gave me odd looks. "But some of my statements can be lies, and this is one of those statements." I finished as the voice in my head slowly chuckled.

"Wow and why did I say that?" Latesha asked.

"Oh sorry I had to get an answer down before Ro…and I wanted to be sure it sounded smart to confuse Rene that's all." I said lying to some extent. She looked at me funny before nodding some and turning back to talk to the two that had overheard what was going on. I then set my head down ready to take a much needed nap, of course though with my luck I kinda had to sit back up thirty seconds later when the bell rang. _What a pain…_ I thought.

_*Life is 10__% what you make it, and 90% how you take it._ That annoying voice spoke. Quote by Irving I found and really liked at .org/categories/life/9/


End file.
